Perfect Christmas
by Forever Cullen
Summary: With it being their first Christmas as a couple Merlin wants everything to be perfect, including snow, Arthur wants to help Merlin get everything perfect but even he can't conjure snow...can he?
1. Chapter 1

**Perfect Christmas**

**A/N: **This is a Christmas story I wrote for my dear friend Allthingsmagical, I hope you have a wonderful Christmas and that Santa brings you everything you asked for ;) lol

**Summary - **With it being their first Christmas as a couple Merlin wants everything to be perfect, including snow, Arthur wants to help Merlin get everything perfect but even he can't conjure snow...ca n he?

**Chapter one**

Merlin smiled as he looked at his calendar, it had just turned December meaning that soon Merlin would be sharing his first Christmas with his boyfriend, of course they started out as friends but that didn't count not really. Now that Arthur was more than his best friend counted as their first Christmas together.

They had finally given into their feelings at the beginning of 2013 and have been having the best time of their lives, just a few months ago Merlin moved into Arthur's home, it made more sense to move into Arthur's four bedroom house than Merlin's small one bedroom flat. Arthur had said that the extra rooms could be used as a game room, study or even a kids bedroom.

Merlin couldn't stop himself from tearing up at that, Arthur had just smiled kissed his forehead and told him he was in it for the long hall before going out front to the truck to grab another box.

Turning away from the calendar Merlin smiled and grabbed his coat before heading out the front door, he had a lot to do and only 24 days to do it. Merlin zipped his coat up and checked his pockets for his list.

"Alright let's see first on the list is a tree, now seeing as my old one is completely worn out I'll have to go and buy a new one. I just hope Arthur doesn't want a real one, there far too messy and you only get one use out of them." Merlin muttered to himself as he walked to his car getting strange looks from the people passing by.

Getting into the car Merlin placed his list on the seat next to him and sighed happily. "Let's see what else do I need? Lights, hopefully they have some nice ones this year, oh and I can't forget the angel for the top of the tree, decorations, tinsel and baubles. I'm not sure if I should get the beads though, we'll see how it goes." Merlin said to himself as he pulled out of the drive away.

"Well I can get all these from one shop, I just have to think which one will cost me more Tesco or Asda?" Merlin wondered as he drove.

"Well Tesco is closer and it has Nandos right inside the store so I could do my shopping, put it in the car and then get some lunch before heading home." The whole way to Tesco Merlin continued to talk to himself about what he needed and what he should do.

Arthur sat at his desk while listening to his client go on about something or other, he wasn't really paying much attention to the babbling Miss Betty Boop, his mind was elsewhere, more like it was with Merlin. Arthur couldn't believe how happy he was since they had started to date in the beginning of January, he still laughed every time Merlin said that this was their first Christmas but after talking to his father and his friend he understood but he still thought it was funny.

Though as Arthur nodded when he was meant to his eyes caught the small rip a day calendar he had on his desk and noticed that someone had rip the pages so it said December first. Shaking his head he looked up at his client and smiled.

"Miss Evans I'm so sorry to have to cut our meeting short but if you could leave everything you have brought with you with Gwen outside I would grateful." Arthur said standing up.

"Why of course." Miss Evans smiled her eyes looking at his left hand. "I see you're not married."

"It's a bit early for my partner and I to think of marriage." Arthur chuckled.

"Parenter? Your Gay?" She gasped pulling her coat on and storming out of the room muttering about all the good ones are either taken or gay.

"Morgana?" Arthur called out as his sister walked passed his office door.

"Arthur." Morgana smiled her hand on her round stomach.

"I just wanted to tell you that you owe me a new calendar, but nice trick." Arthur laughed.

"I'm not following you Arthur." Morgana replied.

"You made my calendar say December first." Arthur said.

"I didn't do that, but it is December Arthur. I thought I was the one with baby brain." Morgana laughed.

"Then that means... Oh fuck." Arthur sat down in his chair running his hand through his hair.

"You don't have a gift yet do you?" Morgana asked.

"No, I thought I had more time to come up with something special." Arthur sighed.

"Well what's Merlin getting you?" Morgana asked.

"I haven't a clue, he was muttering about needing to make a list, but I could never find it." Arthur stood again and walked over to his sister kissing her on the cheek. "Excuse me I have to find a gift for Merlin."

"Make sure it's perfect, from the heart. Not something you would normally buy him." Morgana informed her brother.

"What? Why?" Arthur moaned.

"It's your first Christmas as a couple, and I know Merlin he's going to want to make it perfect for you. So you need to find him the perfect present to show him just how much you love him." Morgana replied.

"Great and I have twenty four days to do so." Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Well more like two weeks, it will be a nightmare to try shopping the week of Christmas." Morgana told him.

Arthur groaned and grabbed his coat walking out of his office and towards the car park.

Merlin smiled as he looked down at his receipt it was money well spent, and with Tesco's 3 for 2 on all Christmas paper, cards and decorations Merlin had even managed to save some money though looking at the total you wouldn't think it.

"Merlin is that you?" Merlin looked up and waved as Gwaine and Percival walked over to him.

"Hey guys, here for lunch also?" Merlin asked as they sat down.

"Yep, then shopping." Gwaine laughed.

"So have you cleared the store out?" Percival smiled.

"Ha-ha. No I just want to make this Christmas the best ever." Merlin answered as the waiter placed his food in front of him.

"Wait I would like to order." Gwaine called out as the man turned to leave.

"You order up at the front." He replied before walking away.

"Well there goes his tip." Gwaine laughed and got up from his chair.

"Shall I get the wings to share?" Gwaine asked.

"Please." Percival smiled as Gwaine lean down and kissing his lips before walking over to the front.

"So did you get everything then?" Percival asked.

"I did. I even got Uther and Ygraine, plus my parents a gift. They have loads of gift sets half price at the moment. I even got Arthur a few small bits and his main gift. It's going to be the perfect white Christmas." Merlin smiled.

"White Christmas? Dude it hasn't snowed in December for years. It's always February that's white." Gwaine said sitting back down.

Percival hit Gwaine as he saw the panic look fall over Merlin's face. "Hey you never know this year may be different. I mean it's cold enough for snow, right Gwaine?"

"What? Oh yes. Very cold. I think I got hit by hailstones just yesterday." Gwaine said back stepping.

"It won't be perfect without snow. It needs to be perfect." Merlin panicked.

"Hey your food is getting cold. Just take a break from Christmas okay." Percival smiled placing his hand over Merlin's.

"Right of course." Merlin nodded.

Percival leaned into his boyfriend. "Big mouth, you know how he gets round Christmas." He whispered.

Gwaine nodded and turned to kiss Percival, "That's why I love you."

Arthur pulled his car into park as he looked up at the big superstore, he knew he had to act quickly after all this time of the year Tesco is far too busy but then again Arthur could shop anywhere, but he knew Merlin loved Tesco.

Grabbing a basket on his way into the store Arthur was just about to walk over to the Christmas half price sign when he heard his name being called, turning he groaned and smiled as he saw Merlin and their friends walking towards him.

"Sweetheart what are you doing here?" Arthur asked kissing him.

"Just finished my Christmas shopping and went for a bite to eat, umm why are you here?" Merlin wondered.

"I got the rest of the day off and thought I would umm surprise you with dinner." Arthur lied.

"You were going to cook for me? Aw I love you." Merlin smiled.

"I always said you were the girl Merlin." Arthur laughed.

"Oh shut up, hurry home you can help me with the tree. Oh perfect this day is turning out to be. Our first Christmas, our first time doing up the tree." Merlin's smile could have broken his face. "Okay so maybe sometimes I'm the girl." Merlin laughed.

"I'll try my best to hurry. Don't start without me sweetheart I'm looking forward to doing up our first tree together." Arthur replied.

"See you guys." Merlin waved kissing Arthur and walking away.

"You do know now you've said it; you're going to have to get dinner." Gwaine smirked.

"That's why I'm here." Arthur lied and walked away.

"Really? Got nothing to do with you forgetting it's Christmas." Gwaine laughed.

"Okay fine, so I forgot." Arthur sighed.

"Just so you know. Merlin wants it to be perfect for you this year." Percival warned.

"Yeah man, he almost started crying when I said it wasn't going to be a white Christmas." Gwaine added.

"Really? Oh god." Arthur groaned.

"Well we'll leave you to it." Gwaine smiled as they walked off.

"Okay let's see what you have to offer?" Arthur said as he walked over to the aisle filled with half prices gift boxes.

"Well I know dad loves lynx, even though Mum complains. And it's only £3." Arthur thought adding one into his basket and carried on looking. "Impulse, Morgana would love that. Fancy body wash for £4 Mum loved the fancy stuff." Arthur grabbed them both and threw them in his basket. "Think Merlin got my parents anything?" Arthur wondered. "If he did and I didn't, then I would be the bad guy, okay so Balinor and Hunith need something, umm okay I know she loves to cook." Arthur grabbed flavoured cooking oils. "This will do, wow I can see why Merlin loves Tesco, and this is only £6 at the moment."

Arthur looked round the shelves before his eyes landed on an item. "Umm well I know Balinor likes coffee, so this Starbucks cup would be a great gift. Now let's see, Lynx for dad, fancy stuff for mum, oils and cup for Balinor and spray for Morgana. Who else? The guys, Gwen, Gaius and do I have to get the baby something even though it won't be born yet? Might as well they have a lovely Santa bib for £2 over there," Arthur nodded.

Ten minutes later Arthur had gotten gifts for everyone important to him beside one; Arthur looked down at his basket and smiled. "Cool all that for £25, now food. That's it I promised Merlin dinner." Arthur walked off totally forgetting the main reason why he had come to Tesco in the first place. It was only when he was lining up to pay did he realise that he had nothing for Merlin.

"Fuck." Arthur groaned, "I was next and all." Arthur walked out of the line and back over to the front of the store.

"Okay so let's see... Merlin loved that book umm what it is called….bloody hell." Arthur groaned.

Arthur spent five minutes looking at the items on the shelves and swearing before he grabbed scented bath wash that also came with bath crystals. "Hey that's a gift for him and me." Arthur smiled happy with himself.

Another five minutes of waiting in line and Arthur was in his car driving home, truly happy with what he had gotten everyone.

**A/N: Thank you for reading x**

**Please don't for get to review and the next chapter will be up tomorrow x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Perfect Christmas**

**A/N: **This is a Christmas story I wrote for my dear friend Allthingsmagical, I hope you have a wonderful Christmas and that Santa brings you everything you asked for ;) lol

**Summary - **With it being their first Christmas as a couple Merlin wants everything to be perfect, including snow, Arthur wants to help Merlin get everything perfect but even he can't conjure snow...ca n he?

**Chapter Two**

Merlin smiled as Arthur walked through the front door Tesco bags in hand.

"What did you buy?" Merlin asked getting up.

"Just some gifts for everyone and of course dinner." Arthur kissed Merlin's lips as he put the bags down.

"Oh Bath salts, Morgana will love them, she was telling me how much she would love to have a nice relaxing bath." Merlin informed him holding the gift box.

"What? Oh yes that was for Morgana, no one else." Arthur chuckled. "Shall I start dinner and we can put the tree up while it cooks." Arthur sighed and pulled out the ready cooked pork ribs and curly fries.

"I'll go and bring everything we'll need into the living room." Merlin kissed Arthur's cheek before running out of the room.

"Stupid Arthur, stupid stupid stupid." Arthur muttered to himself as he set the food on a tray and set the oven to the right gas mark. "Hey sweetheart, what do you think about a star wars wallet?" Arthur called out.

"Umm well for starter I don't like star wars and you would have to be a real geek to buy one. Hey you could always get one for Lance, I know he loves the films, there films right?" Merlin said coming back into the kitchen.

"Lance? Really? Hmm. Yes there films, very old films." Arthur answered.

"Come on then, I've got the tree up so all we need to do is add to it." Merlin smiled as Arthur placed the trays in the oven.

"I'm right behind you." Arthur smiled while muttering to himself.

"Wow Merlin you sure did buy a lot for one tree." Arthur said shocked.

"I know, but I just want this Christmas to be perfect." Merlin replied.

"You've said that already, twice I think. Merlin you do know that it'll be perfect without all this right?" Arthur said.

"Arthur this is our first Christmas together, one where we're having our families over and everything. It's not like last year or the year before that. This is marks the first year of our relationship of course it has to be perfect. Now I know whatever you get me will be as well." Merlin smiled at the end of his rant.

"Of course, I've got you the perfect gift; I've hidden it to the office so you can't peek." Arthur lied.

"Oh Arthur whatever it is I know I'm going to love it and you for it." Merlin smiled.

An hour later and 20 minutes before dinner the tree was done, Merlin thought it was perfect yet left room for improvement where Arthur thought the tree looked like Santa had threw up on it.

"Fancy watching Jim Carrey as the Grinch? It'll get us in the mood for Christmas." Merlin said after they had finished.

"Why can't we watch Die hard then?" Arthur questioned.

"Well it's not very Christmassy." Merlin replied.

"How? It's set during Christmas and they're great films." Arthur argued back.

"I know they are but we're watching the Grinch, it's far more Christmassy than some cop going around killing people." Merlin said placing the dvd in the player.

"You do know this film is for children right?" Arthur complained.

"Then your fit right in." Merlin snapped pressing play.

Arthur muttered to himself as the film started but soon he was too tired to really care what he was watching.

"So I was thinking we could get a chicken and a gammon for Christmas dinner along with potatoes and all the other stuff, oh we so have to make our own sweet and things." Merlin babbled on not really t alking to anyone.

"Why not turkey?" Arthur interrupted.

"It's far too big Arthur and no matter what I do, or my mother or your mother does it's going to be like eating paper. Now with Gammon we can added honey to it make it nice and yummy." Merlin informed him as he wrote things down in his pad.

"But we always have turkey at Christmas." Arthur replied.

"I know, and while I want this Christmas to be perfect I'm not going to eat some dried up piece of meat that not even gravy can make taste nice." Merlin answered looking up at the screen. "Aw he saved the little elf girl."

"Great, I'm going to go for a shower okay." Arthur kissed Merlin's head as he got up.

"Sure just leave me some hot water." Merlin called back.

"No turkey. My boyfriend is Christmas mad and I have yet to get the _perfect_ gift." Arthur groaned as he stripped and got under the hot water.

A week had passed and Arthur was no closer to finding Merlin the perfect gift then he was at the start of the month. He even went to his sister for help but she just laughed at all his ideas and called him stupid before crying and saying she was sorry for being a cow. After that Arthur thought it was best to ask a fellow man for help. Though his friends were just as useless telling him he needed to find something that Merlin would love and go all girly over.

So a week before Christmas he sat with Merlin in his arms watching channel 5 in a room that mocked Arthur for not having anything to give the man he loved.

"I heard that in this one Rigsby and Van Pelt finally get married. I'm been rooting for those two." Merlin smiled.

"Yeah, that's good." Arthur replied not paying attention.

"Look at that place, I know it's a show and all but that wedding looks beautiful, shame about the dead guy and all." Merlin carried.

"It is nice." Arthur smiled.

"Hey that's Wyatt from Charmed." Merlin said pointing to the screen.

Arthur just chuckled, no matter how much Merlin wouldn't admit it he was so the girl in their relationship, Arthur can't remember the last time he watched something without Merlin interrupting or pointing something out.

"Why do I feel that Wyatt is the killer, oh it was so sad when Chris dies at the end of season 6" Merlin continued, at this point he was talking to himself more than Arthur.

"Oh the wedding is wonderful, I know it's too soon for us but do you think of us getting married?" Merlin asked turning to face Arthur.

"Well I did say one of the spare rooms could be for child, so of course I thought of it." Arthur smiled.

"Wow" Merlin smiled.

"Thought you would be a totally Bride zilla." Arthur laughed.

"I would not." Merlin pouted.

"You so would, but that's why I love you." Arthur leaned down and kissed Merlin softly on the lips before pulling back. "I just remembered I have to go to the office, I forget to bring home something." Arthur got up and moved over to grab his coat and keys.

"Arthur it's six in the evening, can't it wait?" Merlin asked turning to look at him.

"I wish but I don't want someone else to eat it." Arthur smiled.

"Ooo what is it?" Merlin wondered smiling.

"Chocolate tart. Your fav." Arthur replied kissing Merlin one last time before heading out the door.

Merlin smiled and watched Arthur leave. "That's not my favorite. Ooo maybe he's going to check on my present." Merlin smiled and turned back to watch 'The Mentalist'.

As the twenty fifth of December got closer Merlin had become a little obsessed with wanting the perfect Christmas and for it to be complete well Merlin needed snow. But even though it was cold enough to freeze your fingers off there was no sight of snow.

"If it doesn't snow then Christmas is ruined." Merlin sobbed.

"Hey it's not the end of the world man. So it won't snow, no big deal." Gwaine replied.

"No big deal. NO BIG DEAL? IT NEEDS TO BE PERFECT!" Merlin yelled through his tears.

"Gwaine mate, phone for you." Lancelot said handing Gwaine the phone. "Why don't you go in the over room."

"Sure man." Gwaine looked at Merlin before walking off.

"Hey pal. Why don't we try to find us some snow, if not then maybe we can just frost up the windows. Lancelot smiled.

"Thanks Lance." Merlin smiled.

"Dude no one was on the phone." Gwaine said coming into the room.

"They must have hanged up." Lancelot laughed.

**A/N: Thank you for reading x**

**Please don't for get to review and the next chapter will be up tomorrow x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Perfect Christmas**

**A/N: **This is a Christmas story I wrote for my dear friend Allthingsmagical, I hope you have a wonderful Christmas and that Santa brings you everything you asked for ;) lol

**Summary - **With it being their first Christmas as a couple Merlin wants everything to be perfect, including snow, Arthur wants to help Merlin get everything perfect but even he can't conjure snow...ca n he?

**Chapter Three**

"Mr Pendragon a Mr Du Lac is here to see you, should I send him in or ask him to book an appointment?" Gwen asked smiling.

Arthur laughed. "Gwen you know I'll see your husband, my best friend any time. Just don't tell Gwaine I said that."

"Of course I do, but it can get a bit boring." Gwen giggled.

"Send him in." Arthur smiled.

Lancelot smiled at Arthur as he walked into the room. "So I hear you're still in need of a gift for Merlin, well I have the perfect idea for you." He said sitting down.

"I did buy something for him that he will love I know it. But go on." Arthur replied.

"I'm sure whatever it is, along as it's not something for the bath or something for him to cook." Lancelot chuckled. "Anyway I'm sure you've noticed Merlin wants this Christmas to be perfect, well he's at his breaking point."

"What do you mean?" Arthur said worried.

"For it to be perfect it would have to be a white Christmas and we all know that the snow won't be here till at least February if that. And well Merlin's getting himself all work up over it. I was hoping if you didn't have a gift already or if you did another one, that you would rent a snow machine." Lancelot informed him.

"Of course, I love him Lance and I want him to have the perfect Christmas. The only reason he's so annoyingly Christmas is because this is our first, and yes he is Christmas mad but never this bad. Hopefully next year will be better." Arthur smiled.

"Sure he will, I've known Merlin since we were little and he always wanted perfect for the first things. I remember how we had to introduce ourselves over and over till he thought it was perfect. That's why he's the best in the business." Lancelot laughed. "Do you know for our first Halloween he made sure that our costumes were going to win first place at school and sure enough 12 shops 52 hours and 3 tearful moments we took home the gold or in this case it was two amusement park tickets."

"Wow, Well I'm special we only had to introduce ourselves once." Arthur laughed, his mind thinking back to the first time they had sex, how he had smirked at all the roses on the floor and the bed, the candles and the wine, now it all made sense.

"Please don't kid yourself, Merlin spent a week going over what he would say to you when Morgana brought you round, I had to pretend to be you more times than I can count." Lancelot smirked.

"I never asked this but why didn't you just write him off as a weirdo all those years ago, I know many beside you and Will then later Gwaine, did?" Arthur asked.

"Don't know man, the first meeting him yeah I thought he was weird and it was annoying saying my name 10 times over but I could see he was sweet, kind, caring and indeed of a good friend plus he was funny and I got paid in cookies by Hunith when I was over at his house sometimes. The important question is how do you go from 'he's kinda weird' to 'I love him'?"

Arthur smiled. "Man if I could answer that I would. Hell I always knew I was gay, and that Morgana was trying to set me up with one of her friends and Merlin was the only one single, but I don't at new year I just saw him in a different light, I was having feeling for him before and when he broke up with that asshole I made a play for it. And I was aiming for keeps." Arthur smiled thinking of his gift for Merlin.

"Well I better get back, We'll get a shot in a hour and Merlin will kill me if I'm late." Lancelot laughed.

"No he won't, you both own the studio. So who is it this time?" Arthur asked standing up.

"That English dude all the girls are falling for, Robert something." Lancelot answered.

"It's Pattinson, and I hope you don't need me Arthur. Merlin promised to let us meet him." Gwen said as she was checking her make up.

"Us?" Arthur asked.

"Oh good you're done." Morgana said as she waddled over to them. "Shall we leave?"

"Does Leon know about this?" Arthur said looking at his sister.

"Of course, I don't keep secrets from my husband." Morgana snapped.

"Come Morgana lets go down to the car." Gwen said taking her friends hand.

"See you later mate." Lancelot smiled and followed the girl.

"See ya." Arthur smiled.

Merlin sighed as he looked out the window, tomorrow was Christmas and yet there was no snow. It had driven Merlin mad that his perfect first Christmas with the man he wanted to spend the rest of his life with was ruined because of the weather, and even though everyone kept telling him it didn't need to be perfect his mum was the only one to hold him as he sobbed. Merlin has always wanted the first of everything to be perfect mostly because in some cases you're only going to do it once and in others well that was just Merlin.

Come next year Merlin won't care if it's snowing or not, well that's not true if it snows next year Merlin has promised himself to cry for a full 10 minutes before moving on.

"What are you looking at?" Arthur asked as he wrapped his arms around Merlin.

"The lack of snow." Merlin sighed.

Arthur moved his head off Merlin's shoulder and kissed his neck. "I know you wanted this to be perfect and it is, sweetheart when I pictured us spending our first Christmas together I thought of a small badly decorated tree, beers, turkey and a football game. But this, this sweetheart is perfect and I wouldn't change a thing. Snow or no snow it's more than I could think of."

Merlin looked up at Arthur and kissed his lips before turning back to the window. "Oh my god it's snowing." Merlin yelled clapping his hands. "Now it's really perfect."

"It might not settle so don't get your hopes up." Arthur warned.

"Oh I don't care if it's gone in the morning, what matters is that it's snowing now. I have to go call my parents and yours and our friends." Merlin said rushing off.

Arthur smiled as he watched Merlin run off and moved closer to the window before opening it. "Thanks guys." Arthur called out as he stuck his head out the window and smiled up at Gwaine and Lancelot.

"Welcome, so should I expect a phone call from Merlin?" Lancelot asked as they turned off the machine.

"I think so." Arthur smiled. "Good night guys and see you tomorrow."

Arthur closed and locked the window up before making sure the house was locked as he headed to his and Merlin's bedroom as he opened the door he smiled as he saw Merlin passed out phone in hand on their bed.

"I told you to have a nap in the afternoon." Arthur chuckled as he picked up Merlin's phone.

"_Arthur is that you? Is Merlin okay?" _Hunith's voice came from the phone.

"Merlin's fine, just fast asleep. Good night Hunith see you tomorrow." Arthur said as he hanged up.

"That's it I'm changing the alarm time, no way you're waking up at four in the morning to start a dinner that doesn't start till five in the evening." Arthur told a sleeping Merlin as he stripped him of his clothes.

**A/N: Thank you for reading x**

**Please don't for get to review x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Perfect Christmas**

**A/N: **This is a Christmas story I wrote for my dear friend Allthingsmagical, I hope you have a wonderful Christmas and that Santa brings you everything you asked for ;) lol

**Summary - **With it being their first Christmas as a couple Merlin wants everything to be perfect, including snow, Arthur wants to help Merlin get everything perfect but even he can't conjure snow...ca n he?

**Chapter Four**

In the morning Merlin turned over and looked at his clock before jumping out of the bed. "It's nine am. Oh god I'm so behind, I have so much to catch up on." Merlin freaked.

"No you don't. Now I made breakfast and we're going to stay in bed watch some morning telly before getting dressed." Arthur said as he placed a tray down on the bed.

"But Arthur I have to get the din..." Merlin started.

"Sweetheart Gammon is not turkey. Gammon takes an hour and half to cook as do the veg and everything else, you don't need to wake up before the sun just so you can pass out on us later." Arthur smiled.

"Okay. Oh and Arthur thank you." Merlin smiled.

"For what? It's my job to look after you and to help you stop the crazy." Arthur chuckled.

"The snow, thank you for helping to make it perfect." Merlin leaned up and kissed Arthur's lips.

"No problem. I would do it any time for you. So how did you find out?" Arthur asked as he cut up his pancakes.

"Remember when I was taking pictures of that sexy British guy who played Edward in the Twilight saga? Well Morgana and her baby brain invited him to come and spend Christmas with us and that we're going to have snow because her brother is buying a snow machine." Merlin smiled

"I'm beginning to hate that about her." Arthur laughed before looking over at his phone. "I wonder who's calling me?"

"Arthur Pendragon."

"_Dude you so need to look out your window."_

"Who is this? Gwaine is that you?"

"_Dude window now."_

"Seems Gwaine wants us to look out the window." Arthur informed Merlin as he hung up.

"I wonder why." Merlin said as he got out of bed and over to the window pulling back the curtains. "Oh wow."

"What? Oh wow." Arthur smiled as he rested his head on Merlin's shoulders.

"Did you do this?" Merlin asked.

"Wasn't me, the guys took the machine back early this morning. And it wasn't snowing then." Arthur smiled.

"So it's really a white Christmas, oh how can this day get any better." Merlin smiled as he leaned back into Arthur.

"Day's not over yet." Arthur replied.

Soon it was time for their family and friends to arrive, Arthur greeted them at the door before pointing out Merlin who was rushing around making sure everything was prefect.

"Merlin, sweetheart I think your dad's got enough drinks." Arthur smiled shaking his head "dad why don't you go and help Balinor finish off those beers."

"Where do you want me to put this?" Ygraine asked as her husband walked off.

"Oh I'll take that, do you smell something burning?" Merlin panicked running off into the kitchen.

"He's been live that all morning." Arthur chuckled.

"He's a special guy, I'm so happy you're finally settling down." Ygraine smiled.

"Yes, well why don't you go over to your gal pal Hunith." Arthur joked.

Ygraine giggled before kissing her son's cheek and a walking off, once his parents where settled Arthur walked into the kitchen and check on his boyfriend who was trying to check on everything at once.

"Sweetheart, come let's do presents and then it will be time for dinner." Arthur took Merlin's hand in his and pulled him out of the kitchen before Merlin could say anything.

"Time for presents." Arthur called as he and Merlin walked into the room.

"Mum why don't you and dad go first." Arthur said handing them his gifts for them.

Ygraine smiled as she opened up her gift, "Oh baby I love it, thank you." Ygraine smiled and showed Uther the fancy body wash Arthur had even her for Christmas. "What did you get dear?"

"Lynx and a chance to go into outer space it would seem." Uther informed her.

"Oh baby I had just gotten the smell out of my house." Ygraine laughed.

Soon almost everyone had opened there presents, Arthur had to drag Merlin back from the kitchen a couple of time when Merlin believed he smelt the meat burning, but soon it was time for the hosts to the opening their gifts.

"Arthur this one is for you from Merlin." Ygraine smiled "Where is Merlin?"

"I'm coming don't open it with out me." Merlin yelled.

"Balinor could you?" Arthur asked.

"Of course." Balinor laughed as he got up and when and grabbed his son. "Merlin the soon you and Arthur open your presents for each other the sooner you can get back into the kitchen."

"Okay dad, But the food…"

"Isn't going to burn." Balinor interrupted.

"Come on sweetheart I wanna see why this one is so big?" Arthur smirked.

"Fine," Merlin pouted before smiling and taking his seat next to Arthur.

Arthur tore off the wrapping paper and open the box before turning and kissing his boyfriend, inside the box was a first edition copy of 'Arthur and the knights of the round table' along with the first season of Camelot and a personalized metal plaque that read 'I'm the real King Arthur'.

"Merlin I love all this. I'm so putting this plaque on my office door. I love you." Arthur said in between kisses.

"I knew you would." Merlin smiled.

"I don't see a gift for Merlin under the tree, Arthur you did manage to find one yes?" Morgana asked.

"That's because it's not under the tree." Arthur replied as he stood up and placed his hand in his inner jacket pocket before pulling out a small black box. "Merlin I know we're only been dating a year and this time last year I was working up the nerve to ask you out. But as I said when you moved in I'm in this for the long hall and yes I did forget about Christmas and have been spending the last two week trying to get you the perfect gift because my first gift for you turned out to be completely wrong, so what I'm asking or trying to say is umm well you see…"

"Just spit it out son." Uther interrupted.

"Merlin you wanted this Christmas to be perfect and so do I. so Merlin Emrys, love of my life will you do me the greatest honour and become my husband?" Arthur asked getting down on one knee and opening the box to reveal a silver band with 'I will always love you' engraved around it.

"Yes, yes yes yes. And million times yes." Merlin yelled jumping onto Arthur who just about stopped them both from falling over. "Now this Christmas is perfect."

Arthur smiled and placed the ring onto Merlin's finger. "You don't know how happy you have made me just be knowing you."

"I think I might." Merlin smiled wiping his tears away.

"Hey you guy should so sign up for that 'don't tell the bride' show." Gwaine joked.

"No one but me is planning this wedding." Merlin snapped.

"And I know it's going to be perfect, just don't go to the dark side too much." Arthur smiled and kissed Merlin.

Soon the evening wore on and as the snow melted Arthur and Merlin's family said their good-byes leaving the happy couple to celebrate their wonderful news, those once everything was tidied up and put away Merlin and Arthur found themselves too tired to do anything more than cuddle up in bed and watch a few Christmas movies, and that's how they greeted the new day fast asleep in each other's arms with a movie replaying it's self over again for the 6th time that time.

Because no matter the fact that they didn't make love on Christmas day they still had a perfect Christmas anyways.

**THE END!**

**A/N: Thank you for reading x**

**Please don't for get to review x**


End file.
